This disclosure is related to assemblies for vehicle door handles and, more specifically, to improved assemblies for the retention of lock cylinders and associated components in handle assemblies.
Most vehicle doors include handle assemblies that facilitate the opening of a closed door. Typically, a handle strap can be pulled in order to release a latch that holds a portion of the door to the frame of the car. In most instances, there is a separate locking mechanism that is installed that permits the door to be selectively locked to inhibit access to the vehicle via the door or to prevent the door from inadvertently opening during operation of the vehicle.
One portion of many door handle assemblies is a lock cylinder that is adapted to receive a physical key. Because lock cylinders are made to only work with a certain set of keys, this component often varies from one door handle assembly to another. This means that often, the lock cylinder needs to be separately installed in the door handle assembly during the assembly of the door. Alternatively, sometimes a cover cap is installed instead of a lock cylinder in assemblies in which a lock cylinder is not required by the design of the door.
Conventionally, many lock cylinders and associated cover cap components are retained in a mounting bracket within the door by use of a retention screw within the assembly. In this arrangement, the lock cylinder is first axially inserted into an opening in the door handle assembly from the exterior side of the vehicle. With the lock cylinder in place, a screw on the shut face of the door (that is, the face of the door that is on the side of the door between the major internal and external sides of the door) is turned in order to drive a clip into place. The threads of the screw engage a portion of the clip (for example, an opening having threads or other features that engage the threads of the retention screw) to cause the linear actuation of the clip, typically in a direction parallel or co-linear with the axis of the screw. With the clip driven into a retention position, the clip prevents the lock cylinder from axial displacement within the assembly. Conventionally, the legs of the clip engage a radially-extending feature on the side of the lock cylinder or associated cap/cover component in order to prevent that lock cylinder from movement within the handle assembly.